


The Coincidence of the Bartender.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Dean, Flirty Dean, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Frustrated with his single life, Castiel goes to the dive bar he always walks passed on his way home.  His night gets progressively better when he meets the extremely cute bartender who happens to be flirting with him, of all people.





	

Castiel wandered into the dive bar and scanned the room for an open stool. He had walked passed this place for years after work and never thought he'd go in; his family in general didn't associate with people in places like this but Castiel was feeling equally adventurous and depressed. He learned his brother Gabriel was getting married to someone he met at college. Whereas Cas, being single for the last ten years, was feeling just a little down about that; he was supposed to get married first, how had his life become so lame? He made his way to a stool and sat down and rested his head on his hand staring at the counter until the bartender made his way over.

"Hey there buddy, what can I get ya?" Castiel looked up and immediately noticed how hot he was, heat rose to his cheeks when the brown haired stud smirked at him and Castiel smiled shyly.

"Um rum and coke, please."

“You got it." The bartender reached for a glass and a bottle of rum and started pouring.

"Know what, make it a double and hold the coke." The tender rose his brows and kept pouring and slid the glass over, Castiel took it like a shot and slid it back. "hit me again." He poured some more and Castiel downed that one. Chuckling the bartender gave him another drink.

"Tough day I gather." Castiel grumbled something intelligible and shrugged. The cute bartender smiled and watched him down his third drink. "c’mon, talk to me." Castiel raised his eyes from the counter to look at his noticing how green they were even in the dark lighting, his dirty light brown hair sticking up in tufts and wearing a plaid button up shirt.

"I don't want to bother you, I'm sure you have plenty of other customers to attend." The bartender glanced around the room seeing just a couple in the back booth making out and an old man asleep at his table then turned back to Castiel.

"I think we're good." He sniggered while drying a glass then throwing the towel over one shoulder.

"Uh well, my brother just got engaged today and we're having a get together tomorrow to celebrate." Castiel rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Mkay so you don't like the chick or what?"

"Oh no, I haven't met him yet. It's just, I was engaged a long time ago I never thought I'd be the single one at 36 while my brother was getting hitched to a guy he barely knows" Dean made a face of acknowledgement.

"I see. You just haven't met the right person yet uh..."

"Castiel."

"Cas, I'm Dean." He reached over shaking his hand then filled his drink again when the brunette met the bottom.

"I don't think I'll ever find the right person." He stared into his glass sadly and Dean fidgeted awkwardly on the other side of the bar.

"You may wanna slow your role there buddy."

"Trust me I tip better when I'm drunk." He smiled lazily and Dean bit his bottom lip.

"Just sayin, I get off in an hour so don't pass out on me." He winked and though he was being forward Castiel did notice a little nervous twitch in his arm. Cas looked dumbfounded for a moment before he grinned and blushed cutely.

"Uh, in that case I'll switch to beer." Dean's tense shoulders eased out and he smiled brightly before reaching under the counter to grab him a beer.

"Good choice." He winked then turned to some new customers coming into the bar.

 

xXx

  
Dean had just finished cleaning up and rounded the counter where Cas was perched on his stool.

"Ready?" Cas nodded and followed him out and waited for him to lock up the entrance.

"I live just down this way." Cas pointed down the alley and Dean followed him, Dean was looking around as they walked down this skinny path through some wooded area.

"You're not taking me back here to kill me are ya?" Cas looked taken aback but relaxed when he realized Dean was only joking.

"Uh no, it’s a short cut I promise." They met a metal gate with a fence covered in vines and Cas opened it up once on the other side there was a garden and a giant white house. Dean followed him in and his eyebrows shot up.  
"Whoa." Cas blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I work for my dad's company it’s one of the perks." Up until this moment Dean thought Castiel was just another drifter type like himself, just a down to earth bar hopper but he realized now that definitely was not the case. Cas was caught by surprise when Dean reached over taking his hand.

xXx

  
Once inside Dean followed Cas to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" Dean shrugged.

"Uh sure." Cas opened up some cabinets and he had his own bar built into the kitchen counter. "beers fine." He said when Cas motioned to the selections, Cas grabbed two and lead Dean to his living room and sat down on the couch. Dean sat next to him and took his drink opening it and taking a gulp, he had one-night stands before but he could count the guys he's been with on one hand. He didn't usually swing that way but sometimes someone sexy and just cute enough like Cas would walk into the bar and he'd take a little break from busty chicks.

"Would you like to watch a movie, Dean?" His gravelly voice saying his name made his spine tingle all the way down. He blushed at the question and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Cas got the TV changer and started flicking through his on-demand channels.

"Let me know if anything interests you." Dean felt like his face was gonna catch on fire, in all his adventures he never met someone so open about porn and what they wanted to watch.

"This one looks good." Dean came back to reality and read the title.

"Star Trek: Beyond." He mumbled to himself and finally caught up to the situation. "oh." Cas looked at him with huge innocent eyes and Dean laughed awkwardly. "I thought you meant. Uh yeah never mind that one seems fine." Cas hit purchase and waited for it to start then awkwardly snuggled up to Dean's side. Dean grinned like an idiot wrapping his arm around Cas's shoulders.

"We can watch something else if you wanted-." Dean laughed awkwardly and bit his lip.

"I kinda thought you wanted to you know, watch a more adult film and maybe get this party started but..uh." Cas shot up from his side to stare wide eyed and Dean's stomach was in his chest. He didn't mean to offend him, he actually really liked him and felt stupid for thinking he might like to see him again some time.

"Oh!" Was all Cas said until a fierce blush ran slowly up to his cheeks and Dean just wanted to know if it reached his chest or not. "I didn't think; do you want to?" Dean bit his lip and ran his eyes up and down his body and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I really do actually." Cas shifted on the couch and reached for the controller switching off the movie and pulling up a menu and damn did he have a lot of porn saved on there.

"Take your pick." Dean already felt himself getting hard and groaned quietly in his chest, he took the controller from Cas that was offered and clicked on the first male-male that popped up, he didn't have the patience to sift through them right now. Cas climbed up onto his lap and attached himself to his mouth. Dean moaned and ran his fingers through thick hair, Cas nipped his bottom lip and Dean was surprised this mild mannered quiet guy was secretly so naughty. Hungrily Dean pushed his coat and suit jacket off his shoulders and reached for his tie pulling its silk from his collar then started on the buttons of his shirt. Frustrated that he had on so many clothes. Cas in the meantime worked on Dean's lips biting, sucking and licking with sweet sounds coming from deep in his throat. He started grinding his hips against Dean who moved with him feeling his hardening cock through their clothes.

Castiel's hands shakily pulled at Dean's button up trying to rid him of it but Dean beat him to the punch pushing Cas's white shirt off his shoulders. He was much more fit than you could see through those clothes and Dean's cock twitched in interest at the sight of his muscles coiling under smooth tan flesh. Cas in turn caught up and rid him of his shirt running his hands over the tattoo on Dean's clavicle before he tilted down putting his warm mouth over a pink nipple. Dean gasped running his fingers through his hair, then pulled him back into a hard kiss. The moaning on the TV was nothing compared to how hot Cas sounded who pulled out of the kiss and clambered down the couch until he was kneeling at Dean's feet; his hands ran slowly up his thighs until he reached for the button fly of his jeans and undid each one. At last, his underwear was all between his skin and his mouth. Dean was panting simply out of excitement and Cas just stared with those doe eye.  
"May I take you into my mouth, Dean?" In reply Dean buried his fingers his soft hair and gulped.

  
"If you don't, we're gonna have a real problem." Cas chuckled before he mouthed at his stomach above the hem of his underwear then rolled it down until he sprung free there was a glint in his eyes before he experimentally licked the tip, Dean hissed and Cas stared in his eyes as he tilted down slowly taking him all in. His hand delicately caressing his shaft while the other fondled his balls as he started bobbing his head. It didn't take long for Dean to be teetering on the edge. "I'm gonna c-" Cas pulled off squeezing gently at his base to stop the stream, Dean whined and Cas just smiled.

"How are you gonna fuck me if you cum?" Dean huffed and tugged on his hair until they met in a hungry kiss. Cas moved back and ran into the next room Dean stared after him but didn't have time to ask when Cas climbed back aboard with a small bottle in hand. Dean went after his pants and unbuttoned them taking in the site of the wet patch on the front of his underwear before pulling them both down Cas stood up to kick off his shoes and pants Dean picked his hips up to pull down his own pants kicking them off at his feet. Cas straddled him again as Dean gripped him possessively by the hips, he buried himself in another kiss as they ground against each other before pulling away and breathlessly put the bottle in Dean's hand.

"C'mon." He whispered against his lips and Dean nodded numbly lubing up his fingers then reached between his legs stroking his erection with the other hand. Cas moaned rising up to his knees and draping his upper body over Dean kissing and sucking at his shoulder as Dean prepped him, Cas took all he gave with relative ease only groaning when he scissors his two fingers. "I'm ready Dean." He nibbled at his ear and Dean took that as an invitation. Lubing up his cock, he eased Cas down onto him moaning deeply before cradling his head and kissing him as Cas slowly bobbed up and down their lips attached and bodies rolling together. Dean let Cas control the pace which was slow and deep making him reach his end much more intensely than many times before. Cas guided Dean's hand to his erection who took over and played with him while Cas rode him a while more.

"I'm gonna come. Dean I'm gonna, can I?" Dean groaned at him asking permission, Dean snapped his hips up and Cas dropped his head back.

"C'mon then, baby." Castiel groaned deep in his throat and shot spurts on Dean's chest his mouth gone slack in a silent moan still bobbing on Dean's cock. Dean pulled him forward so he was draped tiredly over his chest arms around his neck and humid breaths from his mouth. Dean thrust up into him a few more times before he let go and hummed his hands gripping him tight by the hips. Cas was panting against him and Dean easily lifted him and pulled out before he let the smaller man settle back on his lap. By now the video was over and all that was left was the sound of their breathing and the ceiling fan. Cas grumbled something against Dean's neck who pulled him back and licked his way into his mouth lazily. They kissed for a while and Dean had never really done that before, he usually would give a quick compliment or slap on the ass before pulling on his clothes and running out never to see them again but Cas was different somehow, he didn't want it to end just wanted to keep holding him.

"Dean?" He whispered against his mouth and cradled his head in gentle hands.

"Yeah Cas?" They stared each other in the eyes for a while, Dean couldn't stop looking into those blue depths. Cas kissed him slowly and softly.

"Will you stay?" Dean's mouth twitched in a smile but he hesitated. "please?"

"Yeah, yeah Cas I'll stay."

xXx

Dean woke up with his chin buried between Cas's neck and shoulder and his arms wrapped around him from behind. The sound of the bedside alarm made his head ache Cas grumbled and slapped the alarm so it turned off.

"Good morning." Dean mumbled against his warm skin and kissed it. Cas hummed happily and stretched out his arm falling back and catching Dean by the nape of his neck. Cas rolled over enough to catch his mouth with a kiss.

"I gotta get to work." Cas said sadly and Dean nodded.

"R-right." Cas pulled out of his arms and pulled on his suit Dean sat up and stretched watching until he pulled on his own clothes. "I'm sorry I have to run like this I don't usually um,"

"Skip out before breakfast?" Cas chuckled.

"Uh no, this." He gestured between himself and Dean who looked somewhat surprised from how experienced he seemed last night.

"Right, well if you ever feel like doing this again come by and hit me up." He looked him up and down one more time and whistled. "I'm game any time." The blush he got in return was just the cutest. Dean followed him to the sidewalk.

"Well I'm this way." Dean motioned behind him and Cas nodded.

"I'm this way." He motioned the other direction.

"Guess this is it, it was really, really good to meet you Cas."

"Yes, you as well." Cas tilted up and kissed him on the cheek. "goodbye Dean." They parted ways and somewhere in Dean's stomach he couldn't help but think he had just let something really great get away.

xXx

  
Cas just arrived at his dad's house for the engagement celebration, he hated that he had never met his brother’s boyfriend before now but better late than never be supposed.

"Hey, you made it!" Gabriel hugged his younger brother then pulled back. "So, don't hate me but I know you're taking this a little hard with your situation and everything so I asked Sam to bring his brother for you to meet. Look, I know you're not out in the dating scene right now but trust me he's really hot. Not my type but you're gonna love him." Cas groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Gabriel I'm really not interested I met someone last night and-"

"Hey Hun, sorry we're late." A tall long haired young man took Gabriel into a kiss and Cas could only assume this was the boy he was meant to marry.

"Sam this is my brother Castiel," Sam shook his hand and smiled, he was nice enough Cas assumed when he smiled and looked at his brother like he hung the moon.

"Hey, it's really nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Cas gave Gabriel a look and Sam just smiled. "good things I promise."

"Sammy where's the booze?" Cas's eyes snapped up to the familiar voice and their eyes met, judging by the look on his face Dean was just as surprised. "Well, hello again." His lip twitched and he gave him a wink. Cas blushed and buried his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Dean." Sam and Gabe sent each other a look but let it go when Dean draped his arm around Cas's shoulders and lead him to the open bar.

"I think you owe me a couple drinks."

"I agree."

 

xXx

 

Sam and Gabe got hitched a few months later as for Dean and Cas they stayed together after that. Sam and Gabe still took credit for the setup.


End file.
